Of Secrets and Lies
by Windshale
Summary: When you hide a Secret, what happens when your friend finds out you lied? A friend from Japan helps his penpal from the US, or so he thinks.
1. Chapter 1-Letters

Of Secrets and Lies:1-Letters

The characters of Tenchi Muyo! are not mine. So no suing me! I don't care about flames either- so there :-P. Comments (and of course corrections) are welcomed- being that I work for a living and miss allot of the series(s). The OTHER characters in this ARE MINE.(ARRGH!!) and therefore are copyrighted. Any and all names are irrelevant should some I know read this fic.

This Tenchi Muyo fic is in lines with (I don't which one) the collection series set. (In which case Yosho hide the fact that he looks late twenties instead of being -what 60+?) So correct me on which one that is ^^*.

No cabbits were harmed or severely flung in this fic.........

_Of Secrets and Lies..._

_Chapter 1: Letters_

By Windshale

Tenchi shifted under his blankets as the first colors of sunrise began to show against the night shy. His eyes snapped open just in time before the alarm blared 5am. Silently he dressed into his school uniform, glad that his grandfather was taking early morning shrine chores today. Gently he lifted the mattress and pulled out a yellow envelope. Quickly he reread the letter as he tiptoed to his desk and turned on the desk lamp. Swiftly he pulled out his own stationary, blue, from a hidden cubby under his top shelf. He began to write, half in Japanese-half in English, as he had been doing lately for the past five years. Three pages later and half an hour passing, Tenchi tucked the letter under his uniform and patted it soundly. He smiled as no sound came from his chest. Sasami rapped soundly, startling Tenchi as he shut off the desk lamp.

"Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko- breakfast is ready!" Sasami cheerily called out as knocked on doors and then dashed down stairs to finish preparations. Tenchi waited as Ayeka went to brush her teeth, then Ryoko followed suit grumbling all the way.

"Excuse me I was here first!" Ayeka's airy voice sounded where the sink was.

"Oh.. Excuse me princess- I forget you need at least two hours in here to get rid of your bad breath!" Ryoko replied.

"My breath?! At least I don't have nest hair, unlike some people." Ayeka shot back.

"Oh you mean this?" Ryoko tug on a strand of her hair, "Me and Tenchi had a long rough night last night."

Tenchi had his ear to the door and he gulped, even though he knew Ryoko was lying- he knew Ayeka would...

"YOU HARLOT!!" Ayeka screeched, her jurian powers kicking in, surrounding her in the tiny bathroom. "LIAR! LORD TENCHI WOULD NEVER DO THAT! Especially when there's a beautiful, kind princess just waiting for him to admit he loves her."

"Like that would ever happen!" Ryoko scoffed as she shoved Ayeka aside, grabbing her toothbrush and the paste and vanishing up to the roof...

Tenchi sighed and shook his head, at least today wasn't as bad as usual. He shook his head, remembering what his friend Corbin had told him in the recent letter-

"Don't even think that women are so different from men Tenchi. They want something they'll fight, even when you find it ridiculous. And if there's a crowd? Bet they go at it like two tomcats over a good alley. So just relax, be calm- if they start up, try ignoring them. It does happen everyday, doesn't it?"

'Yes', Tenchi thought as he opened his bedroom door, 'It does happen everyday and everyday I panic.' He quickly brushed his teeth after Ayeka and headed downstairs. No sooner did he sit down then Ryoko popped up next to him. Not to be outdone, Ayeka shifted closer to him on his opposite side. The three ate silently for about half of the meal, and then there was one piece of fish left.

Both their chopsticks clashed over the last piece of breakfast, and then the evil eye contact began.

"I do believe that last piece is mine!" Ayeka growled, keeping Ryoko's chopsticks from grabbing the fish.

"It's mine greedy-paws!" Ryoko growled her response, making sure Ayeka would be able to grab the last piece.

Tenchi, between them, tried to hurry and finish his meal. Not because of the fight, but of Corbin's letter. Like two tomcats, he mused again, his face hidden in his rice bowel as he desperately tried not to laugh. He barely choked on his last mouthful of food as the two's heated argument got closed when Washu took the fish from under them to make a quick plate for herself. He placed the bowl down and got up quickly, hurrying towards the entryway to get his shoes on.

"I'm off everyone!" He called out, as Sasami handed him his school case. Mihoshi, Kiyone and Sasami followed him out to walk some ways with him away from the house.

"Have a good day Tenchi!" Sasami called out. Suddenly Kiyone's watch blared to life.

"Let's go Mihoshi! The chief wants us." Kiyone jerked a thumb to where the vast lake was.

"Huh? What for?" was Mihoshi's curious reply, her blue eyes blinking in wonder.

"Because we're Galaxy Police! The only ones in this area!" Kiyone growled. Mihoshi, finally getting it, thumped her fist against her flat hand and nodded ecstatically as she pulled out the crystal square that would call down their ship. As Kiyone followed Mihoshi she began to wonder as Mihoshi had done, why the boss was calling them.

Tenchi waved and hurried down the stone steps leading towards the main road. As soon as he was out of sight he gave quick chuckle. 'Yes it does happen everyday' he thought as he noticed that the bulbs on the trees were in ready to bloom, 'And Ryoko should be following me. right ..about..'

"Tenchi!" Ryoko's shout was heard overhead as she floated down behind him, running quickly to catch up, "Why didn't you wait?"

"Hmm?" Was Tenchi's far off reply, as he looked from the trees to her, "Well, you were busy, and I have allot to do at school today."

At this Ryoko looked a bit flushed, which made Tenchi laugh. "Now you're embarrassed? Don't be, Ryoko. You two fight everyday so I'm getting a bored with waiting for both of you to stop it so I can go to school....."

Ryoko slowed down a bit. Was it just her, or was she reading him wrong? Did he mean that he was bored of the fights Ayeka and her kept doing day in and out? Did that mean he liked her more than Ayeka? Or was it the other way around? Or worse, is he getting bored of both of them? How dare he be bored of -

"..Walking with you and actually waiting for the bus, instead of running for it" Tenchi was studying her. She had that look on her face, that look like she was trying to find something hidden, a lie, and a twist. It made him .. queasy when she was like this. Mostly because weather or not she was going to get pissed or just moody and pensive for a whole two seconds before she got flirty with him. Ryoko seemed to snap out of her trance a determined smile on her face.

"No more fights in the morning then Tenchi." She purred as she wrapped her arms about his shoulder playfully, rubbing herself against his back, "Then we can have some fun right near the bus stop."

Tenchi went positively crimson as he kept walking, with Ryoko floating behind him. He secretly breathed a sigh of relief as he saw corner of where to stop was, and was glad that there were several others waiting as well. Ryoko gave a pout and slowly let go of Tenchi, "Well you have a good day Tenchi! See you when you get back!"

Tenchi turned and smiled, waving quickly as he heard the roar of the bus coming up the hillside and then went at a brisk run. He hopped in, paid his fare and sat down looking out the window, seeing Ryoko's fade out of sight. He sighed and patted the place where the letter was, and was thankful that Ryoko didn't find it while holding him. He closed his eyes, resting. No one but Corbin knew what he was going through. After his first space adventure, he had been compelled to tell someone. But some of his friends at school didn't seem trustworthy with he had to say. Alien women, being a Jurian prince, the Galaxy Police, his grandfather being 700 years old? Who would believe him? For some reason though he had turned to his pen pal, who had left three letters while he was away in his private mailbox near the school, in the United States. His letters, though typed, had an underlying tone of being worried; being that his letter was late and that if he was in trouble or that he needed to tell someone something that he could trust him to keep it. He took his chances on Corbin, telling him of everything. Sasami nearly caught him as he was in the middle of page ten to tell him that he was late for dinner. He thought Corbin would call him crazy and then stop writing, but he didn't.

Tenchi got off at the stop a few block away from the school, in order to walk by the mailbox. He slipped the envelope in quickly, if any of the girls knew what he told Corbin they'd kill him. How Ryoko could be so nice and yet so pushy, how under Ayeka's nice charming exterior there was this huge, green, evil streak in her. And of how sometimes Sasami took the entire housekeeping burden, even on the verge of exhaustion. Washu's freaky experiments and trips of"greatest scientist" getting out of hand. Mihoshi's oddly sleeping habits and of clutzing out. Kiyone's workaholic and Karoke-ilism. And of course his grandfathers' sword training and his Father being just weird.

Tenchi sighed relieved as he spotted his classmates waving at him. Now all he had to do was wait for Corbin's reply letter...

A WEEK AND A HALF LATER

"Corbin, honey could you grab the mail?" Mrs. Valentine shouted as she heard the mailman move away. Corbin was chatting with girlfriend, Kitty, on the long porch of the Victorian styled home. Corbin rolled his eyes, getting a giggle from his long time girlfriend, and went down the long flowered walkway to the mailbox. His mother was probably cooking something that required constant attention because usually it was his sister, Jamilah, who got the mail. Today though, she was at her vaulting class down the road and wouldn't be back for another three hours. He pulled out a huge heft of letters and one small package from the mailbox and shut the lid. He walked casually up the walkway, with Kitty meeting him halfway, around to the Kitchen door. He sniffed the air and smiled, whatever his mother was making was going to be well worth the wait. As he pushed the screen door open, Kitty looked around, smiling.

"I'm starving! What are you making?" She inquired as she pulled a chair out to sit down. Mrs. Valentine shooed Corbin away as he began to shift through the piping pots. The kitchen, homey and bright, as in organized chaos as Mrs. V shuffled about. Corbin grabbed a few Oreos from a cubby to split between him and Kitty as he began to sort the mail. The package was for his mom, bills, bills..bills.. Cd offer(him)... book offer(sis).. bills bills. Between a credit card bill (sis) and a test drive offer (his) was a blue letter. One side was written in symbols on the other was written in English. It was addressed to him.

"Damnit" He growled as he separated the letter from the others.

"Mmm? What?" Asked Kitty with Oreo stuck to the roof of her mouth as she hunted for milk.

"I thought I stopped writing to-" Corbin trailed off as he turned the letter over and over, deciding to put it in his pocket, "Ahh, it was nothing babe."

He grabbed and Oreo and munched on it deep in thought...

**** Well tell me what you think of it!! Might write chapter 2 soon..****


	2. Chapter 2-Replies

Of Secrets and Lies:Chapter 2- Replies

Once again Tenchi Muyo is not mine, but the others listed are. Thank you ^^.

Of Secrets and Lies:

Chapter 2: Replies

Jamilah was elated, but thoroughly exhausted. Even after her second ten-minute break the sweat of six hours of vaulting had made the escaped tendrils of her hair stick to her face and neck, she still refused to give up.

"One more time, Ji" the coach and owner of the stable, Allie Drummond said, "and then that's it for the night."

Jamilah was about to frown, but her stomach voiced its demand, echoing in the large dressage ring. Her teammates, who were munching on Wendy's, giggled.

"C'mon, Ji!" Hollered one teammate, a blonde named Mandy, before slurping on a frosty. The other joined in with hoots of enthusiasm, which only made her smile. Her team wasn't much in the friends department, but from the news today, they were all eager for her to get through this nights work. Jamilah nodded and with a flick of the wrist, Allie made the long whip go _swoosh_.

The steely gray gelding began to move at a brisk, but bouncy, trot. The muscles bunched and flexed as he smoothed out his gait, making his coat flash brightly in the fluorescent lights. Jamilah took in a few deep breaths before following along the lunge line towards the massive creature, timing it close, she grabbed a top loop of the girth strap/ saddle and kicked herself up to land comfortably on the horses back. She than began to do a few warm-ups. Scissor kick, cross legs Scissor, Twisting scissor, a flag. Then she put down her left arm, keeping her right leg still up, and braced herself on her elbows upon opposite sides of the horse's spine. Slowly adding her weight to her forearms and elbows, she straiten her back and leg aligning it just below the horses' kidney. The huge gelding tried to slowdown, but Allie kept at him to move. With a quick movement, both legs were off the geldings back. Jamilah gritted her teeth even has her teammates held their breath, so far was so good but the rest was where she had trouble. Allie quickened up the horses pace, making him canter, the trot was too bouncy for the next move.

As blood began to rush to her head, Jamilah pushed off her elbows, her entire being concentrating on this moment. She was on her hands in a handstand, elbows bent to receive even the jolting of every hoof hitting the dirt ring. Breathing fast, heart pounding in her ears, she brought the inner palms of her hands side by side. Slowly... she began... to lift a hand away.

Her teammates clapped and hooted as Jamilah's hand and arm was aligned with her shoulder. But suddenly something happened that made them all want to scream.

Someone slid open the huge, rusty, noisy stable's ring door.

It broke Jamilah's concentration, and she lost her handling. She fell hard on her side against the dirt ring, her teeth rattling as she hit her head. The Steel gelding, startled, began to prance about nervously as her heard her fall. Allie tugged on lunge line, but that only made the gelding more anxious and alarmed. Her teammates ran towards her and the horse, trying to see if she was okay. Suddenly, the unwelcome and idiotic guests headed towards the ring. As soon as they saw what happened one of them hurried towards Jamilah. He was tall, well muscled but on the lanky side, with sensual brown eyes and spiked red with blonde tipped hair. He took off his jacket and placed it under her head.

"Now look what you've done! Idiot!" His voice was sharp as he regarded the older boy, whose green eyes and scruffy, light brown hair was almost a slight replica of the girl on the ring floor.

"Me?" said Corbin, his green eyes flashing

"I say," Said another one, with small square-rimmed glasses perched on his narrow nose, with deep blue eyes causally looking around with locks of blonde hair falling into his eyes, "That it was all of our faults wouldn't you say, Trever?"

The one called Trever, glared at them as he grabbed a nearby first aid box. He made his way purposefully toward the group. His long, black, curly hair was pulled back in a tail. His square lined jaw set. His eyes were different from the others, his changed color; they faded in and out from grass green to deep gray.

"I'll kill that horse as soon as Mamita wakes up." the one with red hair growled, the only disagreements he got was the blondes narrowing eyes, Corbin about to give a sharp retort, and Trever about to pound him for being ignorant. Except for the fact that hand shot upwards and slapped him.

"Touch that horse and I'll have your ball sac as a garter, Emilio..." Jamilah growled as she rolled to sit up. The blonde with glasses snagged the first aid from Trever, going over to her.

"My dear, you really aught to stop such foolishness." the blonde began comfortingly; he was rewarded with a scowl.

"Don't start on that, Zach, in fact drop it." Jamilah said as he began to clean her face, which had gotten a tiny cut. She faced Emilio, "And don't call me mamita."

Trever gave a small smile and he placed his hand on her shoulder, she looked away from the light Zach was flashing in her eyes to look up at him, she gave him a small secretive smile.

"Are you okay?" he said quietly. She nodded, only to place her hand on her head. Trever and Corbin helped her upright as Mercedes, Mandy's twin; piped up, "Oh, she HAS to be ok" she was beginning to get over emotional, "After all sh-"

Mandy slapped her hand over her twins mouth and smiled coquettishly at Emilio, "Don't mind her she's just had way too much caffeine. She's just worried that Ji might overwork herself.." the other girls followed suit, nodding before sipping their drinks. A stocky brunette, Tara, looked at her watch, "Look at the time! I got to study!" 

The other four looked at her watch and began to scurry to their duffle bags waving goodbye to Allie and Jamilah as they walked out.

Jamilah hobbled over as Allie handed the rolled up lunge line to her, which was still attached to the gelding who had been watching her.

"C'mon, Winter Bolt" She said tugging at the line. "Lets brush you down and get you set for the night."

Trever smiled as Zach and Emilio looked at her openmouthed. She was starting to walk normally, adding that slight sway to her hips as she went to take care of her horse. The other two had no idea who or what she was. To him, she was an enigma, to be anywhere and go where she went. They had no idea that they had lost before they began to chase after her. Today Corbin had caught the two putting their ears to the two-inch thick door, hoping to hear something. Her brother had obviously been distracted because he let them in, forgetting her strict rule that while in practice no one was to come in.

He had never been so scared in his life. He saw her fall because of the noise; the horse had startled and lost its rhythms. The other two had no clue, but they were getting to be an irritation as of late. From what he was told the other two had just 'shown up', wanting her to marry them. He snickered as he pulled out a stick of gum. She had a huge fit, no one tells her what to do, at least not outright. He watched her groom the horse, Winter Bolt, and then put him in his stall. Unfortunately so were the others. Gods he wanted them to go, but Jamilah would have to do it herself. He watched her as the steel gelding, huge in height and bulk, obeyed her as she led him to the comfort of a clean stall. Allie left to her office, saying goodbye to them all but not without giving a scathing look at the boys of the bunch. They all walked, Corbin on one side as Zach and Emilio jockeyed for her other side, as Trever trailed behind then towards the gray Victorian house.She turned and smiled as Corbin began searching for the keys behind her. Two out of her three 'suitors' looked uneasy as she walked towards them, then pasted two.

"Goodnight, Trever" She said after they embraced. Then she wriggled her fingers at the trio, "'Night all." And then closed the door behind her.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she closed the door. Zach and Emilio were getting to be a bore, and were intruding in more than her school and vaulting, but her art as well. She mulled this over as she delved into the plate that her mom had left her with a voracious appetite. She would have loved for Trever to stay over, however, the other two would never take no for an answer. Corbin sat opposite of her with a soda in hand; she felt his eyes on her, Jamilah looked up.

"What? Do I have sauce on my chin?" She said around a mouthful of food. Corbin's only reply was a somewhat sour look. Although only four years difference in their age, he looked more like her twin than her older brother, and she looked younger than what she really was. He shifted slightly and then pulled the blue envelope from his pocket, letting it slide on the tabletop to the plate, with the kanji on top.

"Why haven't you told him yet?" Corbin asked as he studied her crestfallen face.

"Told who what?" She gave him a blank look as if she couldn't read it.

Corbin frowned at her, "Don't try to act stupid, Ji. Why haven't you told Tenchi that I'm not writing to him? Is this the reason why-"

"Don't assume about anything I do." An icy edge came to her voice as she had swallowed the last bit of her food. She sighed. "I'm sorry Corb, but..."She bit her lip as she tried to not sound stupid, "He didn't need to think I was a girl."

"Ah! Jesus!" Her brother put his head in a hand, "Is this why you've been picking up the mail all the time?"

She nodded.

He stood up, going into big brother mode," I want you to write him and tell him the truth."

Her widened, "If I tell him, he'll never write to me again! He'll think I've been lying!"

"So you haven't?" Corbin went to the fridge to grab some ice cream.

"No.. Not really" She added, "I've basically told him everything in sort of your view and such. As best I can anyways."

Corbin poured the last of his soda over the lump of ice cream in a glass, it fizzled a foamed. "It's still a lie, Ji."

"No it's a secret." She corrected him as she picked up the envelope and turned it in her hands. She knew that she couldn't handle any more secrets; Tenchi had become her best friend since he sent that huge manila envelope. He told her everything, and she had kept it a secret, like he had asked. And she told him a few as well, but not about Trever or the others. She sighed, no matter which way you looked at it, she knew that by writing as Corbin it had made her a liar.

"I'll tell him in person." She muttered. Corbin choked on his cola float.

"What? In person? That's a fortune." Corbin pointed his spoon at her, "One which you do not have."

"Well, guess what happened today anyways." She placed the letter beside her and folded her arms, "I got an offer to perform. In Japan."

She moved to the left as a jet of cola ejected itself from Corbin's mouth..

"Yeah, I felt that way too." She muttered, "I dunno how long I'll be there. Mercedes and Mandy will co-captain while I'm away."

"And what about Winter?" Corbin asked, "That crazy horse-"

"Will be coming with me." Jamilah assured him, "Winter will be about two days behind me in flight time. They already have a stable ready for him and everything. It also gives me two days to tell the truth."

"Lemme ask you something, sis." Corbin edged over the table, "Why you?"

"They have a home nearby, for summer I guess." She took the letter and walked upstairs, "Plus Allie showed them all my competition videos. They want to show their children, and other children there their something new, I guess. That and they need a publicity stunt for opening stores and such."

Corbin took a gulp of his float, wondering if he should add liquor to it...

UPSTARIRS, Jamilah sat down at her laptop and frowned. To tell him the truth. It was a hard thing to think on. She didn't really lie to him; in fact the truth was hidden between the lines. 'I would have thought that he might have figured it out by now' she thought, biting her lower lip, 'especially when I wrote those letters and he didn't reply.' She placed the envelope down and grabbed her towel. That was when he opened up, when he told the truth. About the princess', Ayeka and Sasami, the pirate Ryoko and their adventures. Daring escapes and near misses, it had read like a novel. She took it with a grain of salt. And wrote back to him, and he replied. It had gone on like that. He was somewhat having the same problem as she was; only the poor guy was panicking. 

She bathed in deep thought as the hot water ran over her body. She knew that the time had come, and she sighed. Her art might suffer for being so waylaid, but a job was a job, and she needed to tell Tenchi. Tenchi, her best friend, who might forgive her. Or who might not. Her mind wandered as she opened the letter.She had asked him to write half in Japanese so that she could read it for practice; tonight she wished he had lapsed.

_Morning Corbin!_

_Sorry this has to be such a short letter, but I was paired up in a science project (thankfully Washu doesn't go to school) and I have to hurry. Ryoko is being wild and all and things seem to be what I would have to say normal for this place.Speaking of Washu she has been down in her lab way too long makes me uneasy sometimes. Mihoshi and Kiyone have gotten another set of jobs; how they manage I have no idea. Sasami is actually thinking of going to school. I think she should, what do you think? She'll have a lot more friends her own age if she does._

_How's your sister, Corbin? Did she win the finals? You must be real proud of her. I sometimes think of Sasami as a sister. How are your studies going along? Are you planning on working or traveling?_

_Well, I wish you well. Reply as soon as you can._

__

_Your friend,_

_Tenchi_

_ps- You still need work on your Japanese!_

Her smile faded as she laid the letter flat. She began to type, something short. No, not now. Not in a letter. She'll tell him in person. As herself.

++ ++ ++ ++ ++

Two beings laughed as an explosive went off in the middle of a peaceful village. The gentle creatures of this small planet, which knew nothing of war for eons, ran screaming from the fires and explosions. They only met up with either of these horrible beings or their horrid creations, and in that meeting they met death. They were either sliced, or burned by leaser fire. Some tried to make it towards the sea, but that was covered too by creatures hiding in the sands, they ended up being devoured or torn. One of the creatures, in a blood rage, began rampaging thru the streets. The two beings walked through the chaos and entered a huge mausoleum of water and marble. They moved through the archaic guards and priest, their eyes falling on a long stave with a strange violet orb rotating atop of it.

"Stop!" cried an elderly creature with long, flattened ears and silver eyes. Its white beard singed short by fire, the being still looked slightly formidable- to anyone else. "Do not take the Mourishin! Tis not for you to take!"

One of the beings, thought hidden in shadow, grabbed the elderly being by the throat.

"Newsflash old man." the male voice growled, "You're not alive enough to stop us."

And with that, he crushed the Archaic High priest's throat as his partner took the Mourishin off its mantle of water. The mantle disappeared, the water landing at their feet with a splash. They both laughed as the fires spread out, enveloping the town and eventually the entire island of the once hidden Mourishin.

************************** ******************* ***************** ***

Ok ok, here it is chap 2. Who are these evil beings? And who really is Jamilah's benefactor? And why would they spend so much? And will she tell the truth or chicken out? HEck more to come if you want it!! Read and review DAMNIT! REVIEW!! Love it hate it i don't care, just tell me :_ | just tell me..


	3. Chapter3-Mail or Trouble

Trouble

Hey, now, thanks for the feedback, so far- so good. Once again, Tenchi Muyo is not mine. The other Char are, so ask permission before use. Any and all relations who think I am using your name... well.. I won't if you won't.

On to the STORY!

Of Secrets and Lies

Chapter 3:

You've got mail or trouble

Tenchi nearly fell flat on his face as he ran through the dense forest behind the shrine. Once again Ayeka and Ryoko had begun to start a fight. And he tried to end it in a diplomatic manor, but they twisted his words and that was the end of it. Now they were trying to force him to choose between them, again. He slowed down, trying to catch his breath, leaning against a tall oak. He looked up, wishing he had planned for this and brought his sketchpad along. The sky had turned a shade of pink, lavender and yellow as the sun began to set. He didn't realize how long he had been running, he thought it was mid-afternoon when the fight started, and now he had to head home for dinner. He ran as twilight began to darken, and the path began to fade out. He didn't worry though because there wasn't and inch of the hills he didn't know that would make him lost. He came upon the back of the shrine, the candles dim inside. Dinner was starting soon, and the thought of disappointing Sasami made him break into a run down the shrine steps. About a quarter of the last set of steps, he saw his grandfather's back. So he wasn't late after all, he thought as called out, "Grandpa!"

His grandfather turned, "Hurry up Tenchi, we have a few minutes before we're late for dinner."

Tenchi nodded as he caught up. It had been two weeks since he had sent his letter to Corbin. Tomorrow, like clockwork, should Corbin's letter be in his mailbox in town.

Dinner ended with Ryoko and Ayeka blasting the back wall on the first floor and Tenchi with a huge migraine as he headed up to bed.

The next day, after doing the chores, avoiding the breakfast fight (which lately lasted only five minutes when he reminded Ryoko of what she promised a few days ago), and had actually walked alone today when Washu caught Ryoko for some early morning test runs. Tenchi stopped into the post office and grabbed the yellow envelope waiting for him. Unlike the other previous letters, which were typed, this one had an elegant kanji script. He paused briefly as he opened the letter, finding the same script. Tenchi leaned against the wall as he read his letter.

_Tenchi-_

_Hope everything's been well. I've gotten back together with my girlfriend, Kitty, and everything well. But listen I need to ask you a very huge favor, even though I know it might cause you pain, distress, and with Ryoko- probably certain death..._

_ _

Tenchi frowned, what was his friend asking of him, he continued reading.

_What I really am asking you is very important. My sister, Jamilah...._

__

__The kanji sign read 'pretty pretty' and in parenthesis the roman written name.

_Has been asked to work somewhere for at least two weeks. I'm not asking you to take her to your home; I know how upsetting that would be. Actually I am asking just that, and if you would be so kind as to help her adjust to living in Japan. If at least for a few days. I told you allot of what's been going on with her group and all. Weather or not you want to help is up to you. I'm sure she can adjust, but if you decide to meet her..._

_ _

__The rest of the letter stated what time and day his sister would be coming into the airport in Tokyo. Tenchi made a face. He could have asked him anything, except for that. Another girl in the house, he could just imagine it. Two out of six were going to go absolute ballistic and make assumptions at both of them, one would be elated, one would be ditzy and not care, another would decide to put out a full investigation to find out about her, and the other was too much of a workaholic to notice until she sat on her. Tenchi was about to fold the envelope until three pieces slid out. He bent and picked them up. All the pictures had the same girl; two had her with a boy beside her. He studied the ones with the boy first, Corbin with his sister he assumed, and who looked almost alike. With green eyes and wild brown hair you could tell they were related. The other picture had the girl alone on steely gray horse riding bareback. The sunset shined off her body, getting the red highlights glowing from her hair. He looked at her face at her features. She looked alone, and sad in more ways than one as an expanse of red mountains and prairie were the background of such a thought-provoking picture. She looked.... he frowned as he thought this, how he had felt sometimes when he just wanted to be normal. Tenchi then put the letter and the envelope into his school jacket, in a pocket he clumsily sewn on himself.

The rest of the day went in a whirl, with him ending up looking at the way the sun glinted off the lake, he ignored the fight inside the house and thought about a way to tell them that another person was going to stay with them for a few days. Finally the way came to him, he would only tell three people whom he knew could keep a secret long enough so that Ayeka and Ryoko couldn't do anything rash. HE finally decided on His father, grandfather and Sasami. But he would tell them later, like the day before she would arrive. She would spend a week here and if she was staying in Japan longer, help find her a place to live. Yes! The plan was perfect, and with a lot of luck he wouldn't have world war three going on in his home by the end of it.

Lord Katushitio, known once as Yosho, studied his grandson with a calculating eye.Tenchi usually kept, or tried to keep, peace in the household. Unfortunate for today because he seemed to totally ignore Ryoko and Ayeka, who had noticed only after they heard the door slide shut. They settled down instantly and ate quietly, only a few eye daggers were thrown at each other as they wondered what was bothering Tenchi. He decided to let Tenchi come to him for advice.

Tenchi worked hard, trying to get things ready for his visitor without anyone taking any real notice. For three days he kept things secret, until the day before he was to head to Tokyo Airport to meet her. He had flips going in his stomach as he looked toward his grandfather after dinner.

"Grandpa can I talk to you for a moment?" Tenchi motioned that he would like to talk to him away from everyone else. They walked for a while before Tenchi turned around.

"I have a friend who has asked me to help him with something.." he began as he looked up at the sky. The moon was bright, casting a white light through the trees. Katushitio looked at him, waiting for him to continue, and nodded.

"He wants me to help his sister get adjusted to Japan. I've offered to take her in for a week to help he get adjusted. I was wondering if you'd help me?"

"You knew this for awhile didn't you, Tenchi?" Yosho replied, studying his grandson as he nodded. "I can see why you would wait till the last minute. I'll help in anyway I can."

Tenchi smiled and nodded, "Thanks grandpa. She comes in tomorrow." And with that he turned and headed back to the house. However, Yosho nearly had a conniptions fit.

"Tomorrow!!??" he nearly shouted, but realized that no one else knew, otherwise Tenchi would have been running for his life. He hoped that the girls wouldn't go ballistic, it was ruining the good karmic aura that surrounded the shrine, which made people come in and pray, buy charms and such. As of late, very few made the trek. Maybe this was meant to happen, maybe. 

Katushitio, known once as first prince of Jurai- Yosho, stared up at the stars and pondered.

*~-_-~*

Jamilah adjusted the huge duffle bag as she went to meet up with customs. It was grueling, and she didn't know whether Tenchi was going to meet her or not. She tugged a lock of hair away from her face as she finished with passports, customs, and her working visa. She grabbed her other, smaller suitcase. A man tried to help her, but she declined his offer, especially when he tried to heave it up and it didn't budge. She smiled as she lifted it with ease and moved towards the exit. The day was absolutely blazing as she stepped close to the exit. She stopped and sat down. Was Tenchi going to show up? How was she going to react? How was he going to react when she told him that she was the ones writing those letters? She scanned the crowd, wondering how she was going to tell apart Tenchi from the rest of the people around her. In order to protect who was really writing to him, they had never sent pictures to each other until she sent her last letter as her brother. Corbin had given her that picture of herself. She had never seen him take the picture at that time. She had gone with Kitty and Corbin on a horseback camping trip where she brought Winter 'Bolt on to give him an endurance run in New Mexico. She felt like a third wheel throughout the entire trip, Trever was not able to come due to his job and that he busted his knee when hiking six month back. And she was feeling very lonely at that time, took off the saddle just to feel the comfort of Winter's body under her. She hoped that it looked like the pictures were meant to identify her, not set her up with him.

She sighed, feeling very antsy. If he didn't show up, she'd have to brave finding the car rental place and a hotel on her own, even if she did know how to read and speak Japanese. Her language skills in this country were still way off, and her manners might be considered atrocious, being that her manners were not practiced often enough. Suddenly she saw someone out of the corner of her eye, he was in jeans and a red shirt, and he was looking down at a picture while trying not to get lost.

Tenchi, had left early that morning, and as he was scanning the crowd his stomach squirmed. He had brought the single picture of Corbin's sister and the horse. He looked and suddenly came upon a young woman, her hair tied back in a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. She had a huge duffle bag and a suitcase nearby, and she looked nervous. He looked at the picture and then at the young woman. She was looking at him too; her eyes were hazel and calm, even though she was biting her lower lip. He walked towards her.

She stood up.

He swallowed, he was never good at approaching girls and her eyes seem to look right through him.

She smiled and bowed her head down slightly. "Hello." she said.

Tenchi swallowed, "Are you Ja_rir_ah?" 

She giggled, "If it's so hard, try Yam-i-rah" she pronounced phonetically.

Tenchi smiled, a slight flush coming up. "I'm Tenchi Masaki."

Her smile wavered for a quick moment before she replied, "Yes. I know."

*** *** * **** * * *** **

Okay okay how is this coming along? I know it's long and lagging, but please try to be patient, if you'd like review with a suggestion, not a demand. Tell me what you think. Chapter 5 might take a bit longer, but trust me It's only because I had to cut it in half.

*Windshale*


	4. Trouble with Truth

Trouble with Truth

Hellooo Everybody! Thanks everyone for the feedback you've sent me. I really appreciate it! I have to tell you all that Tenchi Muyo is no mine, however any and all chars other than that of TM are mine. So sit back relax and just go with the flow. 

ONWARDS TO SHUBBERY!!! (Subjected to Monty python)

Of Secrets and Lies

Chapter 4:

The Trouble with Truth

A solitary figure stood on the bridge of an immense spaceship as it sailed in silence. In it's gloved hand was clutched the Mourishin, its violet orb throbbing as it whirled. They were getting close to the second artifact, the being was sure of that. It was confirmed as a hideous creature, whose face was hidden in a mass of tentacles and circuitry, warbled in a monotone language. The being nodded, the gray eyes staring coldly as it resumed it's meditations, and stared into space.

** ** *** ** *** ** ** ** ** 

Tenchi blinked a few times at her statement, "You know? How do you know?"

"Um..Corbin told me you might be meeting me here." Jamilah tried to keep her polite smile on while 'Another lie-augh- I'm digging myself deeper!'

Tenchi nodded, then looked around, not knowing what to do next. "Well..." was all he said trying to think of something, then spotting her suitcase, "Let me help you with you luggage at leeeast!"

He nearly wrenched his arm off as he tried to heft the suitcase beside her. She tried to stifle her giggle, to little use. She slipped off her duffle bag and offered it to him.

"Here, I'll handle the suitcase, Tenchi." She smiled.

"Alright." was all Tenchi could say as he took the duffle bag, which was considerably lighter than the suitcase. His jaw nearly fell as she lifted the suitcase with ease, and smiled.

"So, where are we going?" She asked as the headed towards an escalator to the downstairs.

"Well," Tenchi started as he adjusted the duffle bag on his shoulder a bit, "I would like to invite you to stay the Masaki household for a few days. At least until you get adjusted. However.."He sighed a bit, the duffle bag was beginning to dig into his shoulder- what was she carrying in these bags? He looked to his side trying to figure how they were going to get to the train and the walk up the hills with all this heavy luggage.

Jamilah stopped and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, and looked at it for a moment. She then looked up at the signs and then pointed towards the left, as she looked at Tenchi her eyes sparkling with delight.

"This sign says Auto Rentals right?" She asked.

He got slightly warm as she smiled at him as he nodded, "Yes, it is. Why?"

Jamilah grinned, "I've got permission to rent a car. I figured it would be better for me to get used to driving around here."

"You have your license?" Tenchi looked a bit surprised, she looked 15-16.

"Yeah, I thought everyone did." She replied as they headed towards the hallway where the Auto rentals places were. They walked in silence as they went to one of the numerous stands that were lined up against the wall. She headed towards one, and began to confirm her order. After offering the proper papers and a credit card, they were lead to a small bus, which would send them to the car lot. She had a little trouble with her speech, and when she did Tenchi was there to help correct her or any misunderstanding, which she took with ease. They handed her the keys and a pamphlet on driving rules, regulations, and signs in Japan and showed her the car. It was a silver Volkswagen beetle, and she was ecstatic. 

"So," She said, adjusting her seat and mirrors as Tenchi sat at the seat opposite of her. She read through the pamphlet and found a map and opened it up, offering it to him. 

"How do we get to the Masaki house? Is it far?" Jamilah asked as she revved up the engine. Tenchi looked at the map, he had taken the train before, but never driven here. 

They drove for a few hours, conversation light, and then it turned to the letters that Corbin had sent Tenchi. In order to change subject, she asked if he could look for a place they could eat. He found one for them, and they ate at the side of the road. When the conversation turned to Tenchi's house, he changed the subject saying that they still had a ways to go. When they got to a main road when she asked, "How far is it to the Masaki shrine?"

Tenchi nearly sputtered, he looked at her closely, "I didn't tell you there was a shrine, Jamilah."

The color drained from her face, she suddenly looked down at the gauges. He narrowed his eyes, something wasn't quite right and he couldn't put his finger on it. She pulled over to a pace besides the road and shut off the car.

"Lets give the car a rest.." She said faintly as she opened her door, "It's about to overheat."

Tenchi stared at the closed door before following suit. He watched the shirt turn pink against the setting sun, which was bringing red highlights to her hair. She looked, pensive, like in her picture almost. She sat down against the slope of grass, studying the sky. 

He moved down next to her as the wind began to rustle and the cloud began to gather up and form, it was going to rain soon. He heard her sigh and put her head down to her curled in knees.

"Tenchi?" Her voice sounded odd to her. Why was it wavering, why did it sound so far away?

He turned to look at her, but she had tugged off the band the held her hair up, and now was curling about face, "Yes Jamilah?"

She looked outwards, towards the clouds, and swallowed, "I'm sorry."

He looked at her, wondering what she was apologizing for.

Jamilah turned to face him, and the wind kicked up, her hair hiding and revealing her hazel eyes in a way to make them shine. "You haven't been replying to Corbin for last four years..."

She took a steadying breath, "You have been replying to me."

***************************************** ********************* *******

Okay okay, so it's short! 

Okay next plot line-

How is Tenchi going to take this?

Wait for CHAPTER FIVE: The Trouble with LIES!


	5. Chapter 5-Secrets can be a Horror

Secrets can be a Horror

You know hate to say I know people read this and for some reason, don't put in a review. I thank everyone who has done so so far. As you know Tenchi characters are not mine, but any and all other characters are mine. 

Of Secrets and Lies

Chapter 5:

Secrets Can be A Horror

.... "You've been replying to me.." Her voice seemed to have echoed into his mind in what seemed like forever. He took a hard swallow, trying to keep his emotions in check. Here he was thinking he was writing to another guy, and instead he was writing to the sister. Tenchi clenched his hands, the only movement he made as she studied him. She had lied to him, lied right to his face even! He wanted to yell, to scream. He had told her everything, everything you could tell a best friend, what you could tell another guy who you knew would understand. She probably lied about everything he told her too, what did she come to Japan for? Probably for what Ayeka and Ryoko wanted- him. Damnit! He wanted to scream, why me! Why does this always happen?

***********

The ship moved at full speed through the endless void of space as the creatures began to warble in their language excitedly as the arrived at the corner of a glacial asteroid field. The Mourishin's orb changed into a bright orange, signaling the direction to where the Iyontenshen was being held.

"It is close, isn't it Ku?" the voice had a grated sound to it as a tall being walked towards the hub of the ship in slight awe of such a massive field of ice, sometimes clear or reflective as glass. The other being simply nodded, making his hematite erring shine as he clutched the Mourishin tightly in his gloved left hand. One of the creatures, wearing gold and bronze bands on it tentacles began speaking towards them.

"Mahsterrsss" It spoke, it warbling native language making it difficult to form proper wording, "Weee are in position of the arrria.. yeeeeu haave told uss to bee."

The one called Ku, simply nodded to the creature and then turned to his companion.

"The Iyontenshen is yours, Phin." Ku grinned maliciously. "Go and give the order."

Phin grinned, as he turned to the creature with gold and bronze bands." Huuurgs, prepare to blast inner sanctums lines. And prep the Shuvas' for outer space flight."

Huuugs warbled happily.

++++++++++++

Jamilah watched him in the last rays of light; he seemed to be trying to think. She wanted him to scream, to yell, or have a fit, throw a punch, anything but be silent as he tried to drain the blood from his hands. Suddenly he stood up, rigid, and she looked up at him.

He looked down at her. He couldn't go back on his word. After all, by now his grandfather was telling Sasami, who was probably preparing dinner. Sasami would be so disappointed, not that the guest wouldn't come, but even more so because of Tenchi's behavior. He gritted his teeth and then tried to speak in a casual voice.

"We should head back to the car else we'll be late for dinner." Try as he might he couldn't keep the cold edge from his voice. He saw the color in her eyes change for a moment, or was that because of the passing cloud going by over them? He turned and headed back to the car, his mind still whirring about in disgust. He heard her footsteps calmly following him. He tried not to be angry; after all, she looked really embarrassed. And she didn't say it in front of the other girls, in which it would invoke World War III and then house would have to be remade or fixed for over the hundredth time.

Even with all the reasoning he did, he was furious.

They both got into the car; the next hour was in long silences only broken by the quick directions Tenchi gave. They finally came to some sort of parking area along a mountainside. It was dark, the damp feel of the air told that rain was coming in, and the stewing both did in the last run of the drive was boiling to the point of creating static between them as she handed her duffle bag to Tenchi while she got her suitcase.She was trying to be civil, but while Tenchi was being absolutely childish about being told the truth, she'd best keep her anger in check.

As they head up a series of steps and around the bend, Jamilah saw a beautiful house, fully lit with the lake flickering behind.

It was peaceful, so serene... and then a side window went out in an explosion of smoke.

"Oh no!" Tenchi moaned, "Not the living room again!" He started to run towards the house, with Jamilah following behind him.

"I tell you that last piece was mine!" A light high voice screeched out, and a sharp sound of something frail shattering on a wall came out of the house, making Jamilah wince.

"Ha! You think everything is yours prissy pants." A harsher voice replied, and something like a laser shot out from one of the sides as Jamilah stepped up beside Tenchi at the door. She took a deep breath as a young child's voice shouted as Tenchi quietly slid open the door, "You two stop it! Right Now! There's supposed to be a guest here any minute!

"A guest?" the two voices said together.

"Well yeah." the young voice said, sounding a bit flustered. "She's at the door."

Jamilah felt the tips of her ears getting warm when she heard a sound close to a heard of elephants coming towards the entry. Before any of the girls could fly off the handle, Tenchi began shouting at Ryoko and Ayeka.

"Can't you two just knock it off just for one night? I have to come in and find that you totally destroyed all the hard work Sasami's done to get ready for our Visitor?"

"Aww but Tenchi." Ryoko cooed, floating over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Ayeka's-"

"I don't want to hear about who started what!" Tenchi snapped, shrugging Ryoko off, and glaring at not just Ayeka but at everyone. "You two are going to clean up this disaster area, with no help from Sasami or from any of Washu's experiments. And you don't eat till it's done."

The girls looked shocked, but then Sasami directed her gaze at Jamilah and smiled while the Ayeka and Ryoko went to clean up hissing at each other.

"Hi, I'm Sasami." She said cheerily, "You must be Jairirah."

She couldn't help but smile, "Nice to meet you Sasami, but the correct pronouncement is Ja-mii-lah. Not to worry though about getting it right, everyone has a hard time with it."

Sasami smiled and then turned around to get back to her cooking, when the door slid open and two men walk in, making the entryway feel crowded. One was middle age, while the other seemed to be an elderly old man. Tenchi took off his shoes and put on a pair of slippers and stepped up.

"Jamilah" Tenchi nodded towards the two men, "My father, Nobuyuki and my grandfather Katsuhito."

She gave a slight bow," Pleased to meet you both."

Nobuyuki seemed to be mesmerized by something below her face as the elder one, Katsuhito gave her a smile.

"Ah you must be our new guest! You know Tenchi has yet to tell some of us your name." He then looked down at the suitcase, which was on the floor, and at the duffle Tenchi had slung across his chest, "Why Tenchi, How unlike you!"

Tenchi gave him a weird look as his grandfather returned it with a playful chastising one.

"Here you are carrying something obviously light.." He began as Nobuyuki took his shoes off and went into the living room a, howling sound coming soon afterward from the living room. Tenchi meanwhile was thinking that his grandfather was out of his mind that what _he_ was carrying was light.

"While you let her struggle with the heavier things!" he moved towards the suitcase, "Here let me help you with that."

"Mr. Katsuhito, I really think th-" Jamilah began, but too late, Amazingly enough the old man lifted her suitcase with ease. She narrowed her eyes. Something seemed out of place with this man, she could quite put it all together.

"My," Katsuhito said wagging a finger at her, "Such formality, just call me grandpa."

"Okay." Jamilah replied, taking off her shoes. "And my name is Jamilah."

"Unfortunately, we have no more have a living room, but please make yourself comfortable while grandpa and I take your things up." Tenchi replied coolly as they headed up stairs. 

Being left alone in the hall, she went quietly into the hall to her left, and saw what had made Nobuyuki so upset. 

There wasn't much that wasn't singed. The sofa and couches looked like a shelter full of chronic chewing dogs had mauled them. The full sized TV was smoking with a hole in it, as well as a few barristers that had been turned charcoal. One wall was blown completely out, the paper screens still smoking as Ryoko tried to fan them out. Ayeka threw water at the screen, and put them out while splashing Ryoko in the process. Jamilah was amazed that the dinning area wasn't damaged at all as Ryoko growled at Ayeka.

"You did that on purpose!" Ryoko yowled as she charged an energy ball and threw it at Ayeka, but she dodged it and it came directly at Jamilah.


	6. Asking no Questions

Ch.6 Asking No Questions

Yes. I know. It's getting long. Very long. But for some reason, that's how it's coming out. So for all of you that return here and read these- a big HUG ^_^ and a Thank YOU! For reading this work. IF you still haven't reviewed, please do and tell me what you think, ok?

As usual, Characters of NNfT and of Tenchi Muyo! are done by Hitoshi Okuda.

But other chars are done by me.

Of Secrets and Lies

Chapter 6

People would think that such an empty and airless thing, as space, would basically mean that nothing could live there. Obviously no one has ever been to glacial meteorite field sector 980659 in the Galean Galaxy, or for that matter, has ever reached it alive. Besides the high radiation, hydrogen gas, and icy block of minerals and ice, any other sort would call the creatures that live here ruthless. However that would only be because of their ancient orders to protect the precious gift that was given to them eons ago, but besides that; they are a very civilized species with a high sense of spirituality but low technology.

One of the many high priests, who go to the center of the icy sector they called Millu, was praying over the Iyontenshen. It was beautiful shield that swirled in shades of green and yellow, and that glowed with warmth that echoed the wondrous spirituality that lived in the hearts of the Milluken.

The priest, Vquin, was finishing the last rites of his prayer when the glow and color of the Iyontenshen began to change and the warmth began to heat up. It's gorgeous shade of lime yellow that Vquin was used to when praying in front of the Iyontenshen, had now turned into dark shades of blue and red. Vquin, couldn't deny the warning that the Iyontenshen was giving. It's companion, the stave Mourishin, was close. Their entire history, their reason for living in this sector was about to reach it epitome. Although he was young, Vquin knew that this was their stand, and perhaps their last. He began to shout to his elder and began to ring the ancient bell, which was rung only two months ago to celebrate their new year.

He tugged and pulled, giving off only light *bongs* from the bell. Then Brother Shu, a huge and strong Milluken, grabbed over Vquin's own hands and helped pull the bell while Shu's twin Hsu grabbed the opposite rope on the bell's other side; making the ancient bell move urgently back and forth in it's loud echoing *Krank-Krang*. If it wasn't the bell that made the Milluken assemble and grab their weapons, then it was the motion of the icy meteorites moving frantically away- crashing into each other in the wake of the bell's frantic call.

The priests began to order out the plan; Breedmothers and Yulings were to go deep into the center, where the meteorites swirled in the glittering glow of creation. The first and second lines of their most skilled warriors were to form up and head out towards the outer area, the rest were to use secrecy and the meteorites to take down whatever crafts the intruders were using. The priests began to head towards the shrine, those who were already there had started to chant in their light melodic language. The Iyontenshen was flickering uncontrollably when it shot out a brilliant red beam out past the clear roof towards the northwest sector. The priest continued to chant as the warriors blended into the ice and followed the beam to where the Mourishin was held. There blue reflective skin and their high slatted eyes made them indistinguishable against the floating crystals as the slits at their chests helped them breathe the hydrogen in space. A violet shockwave hit the first line, alerting the second line and secondary wave of warriors. Most couldn't survive the shock, their bodies charred and floating in space. The second line, using more caution, was able to find the source of the enemies' weapons. 

Floating slowly through were clumps of purple clouds with long threads floating through the space, shoving the meteorites with ease. As the second line began it's attack, a few had gotten too close; hoping to hide among the tendrils of the enemy, and found themselves being burned alive to a crisp. As soon as the second line began to retreat, a few of the cloud creatures shot out more tendrils from underneath them, capturing most of the Milluken. They began to spread out and tell the other warriors what they were fighting against when another warrior, a female, began to tell them that she had seen it happen and that there were things moving about it inside. The news spread fast and soon the word came back to the eldest of the priests whose name was Panqvuin. He was so old it was said that he was but a youth when the Milluken received the honor of guarding the Iyontenshen. He nodded at the warrior who got away from the purple cloud creatures with the loss of only his arm being charred to the shoulder.

"They are called Shuvas." His raspy voice explained after a time of running through his memories.

"Shuvas?" The warrior asked as the younger preist, Vquin included, stopped their chanting and began to help the wounded that were able to get to the temple. The elders began to light a special incense, it was pungent but it gave the wounded the ability to breathe easier as well as ease their own worries. Meanwhile Panqvuin continued to explain. 

"Shuvas belong to a planet I've long forgotten. However," Panqvuin narrowed his dim yellow eye, as if remembering and intense natural hatred instilled long ago. "I have not forgotten the beings who wrangle them, destroyed our true home, and gave us the reason to hate so much, and to protect what we have."

The Warriors who had made it back, and were still able to fight, crowded around the eldest of the Millukan to hear his wisdom.

"They are called Giten. Power hungry creatures with as many tentacles as those Shuvas do. And are just as hungry. They usually don't have such organization, not since the ancient King of Jurai killed their hideous Queen and her line, making sure they were in disarray for the rest of their species lives. When someone or something has been able to infiltrate and lead the Giten, they can be a formidable horde."

There was a tense silence before the Warriors began to plan a new attack and Vquin shook his head in dismay. If Panqvuin's relation were true, only the Breedmothers and Yulings would survive. But would the destruction of the temple and the stealing of the Iyontenshen be enough? What if their goal afterwards was to destroy his entire race?

*************

The only thing that popped into Jamilah's mind as the shot of energy was heading to her was why is it that when something coming straight at you always seem to be in slow motion?

Sitting at the dining area, which was upraised, she had watched Ayeka throw water at the smoldering wall. It also caused her to soak down Ryoko, who in turn shot an energy bolt at Ayeka, she dodged in a split second and behind her was Jamilah.

Jamilah did the only logical thing she could, she laid down.

And the bolt went through the kitchen and a piercing scream along with a "MIYAA!" was heard. Tenchi ran down the stairs, missing the last three steps to the landing and looked about. The hole was still smoking, but it didn't compare to Sasami's smoking anger as she kicked the kitchen door off the hinges. Ayeka and Ryoko's jaw dropped as Sasami's face took on a look of a devil.

"I don't believe you two!" she hollered, the frame of house began to shake. "Look what you did! You ruined dinner!"

Sasami was waving her huge wok, which had a huge hole shot across the side, and it had left little of the iron. She then dropped the wok and grabbed an ear of Ryoko and Ayeka, who both winced.

"And look what you did to the kitchen!" Sasami holler at them, making them both wince since she still had their ears. Tenchi followed and made a sound that, if was in different circumstances, would have made Jamilah laugh. Instead she kept quiet and slowly sat up and followed behind Tenchi's father, who started to wail all over again at the sight of probably was a beautifully done kitchen.

The anger was replaced by sadness as Sasami caught sight of their guest and wailed. "Ryoko and Ayeka! You've ruined the dinner I prepared for specially for Jamilah!" And with that she went over to Tenchi and clung to him sobbing. Tenchi looked at the two destructive girls, with a 'look-what-done' face and led the young girl out to the dinning area. Jamilah took a step further into the kitchen, looking around.

"I know I heard something else in here" she muttered to herself. Along with the wok, it seems that the rice cooker had also received some of the bolt, along with cabinets and whatever else was on the center counter. She noticed that a cookie sheet had flipped up and had landed diagonally on something. She lifted it up and saw the cutest creature she had ever laid eyes on. It was brown and crème colored with long ears and various length of it coat, but its tiny chest didn't rise or fall.

*************

It had gone all wrong. 

What Panqvuin had said about the Shuvas and the Giten were true. Though they were massive in numbers the Giten had the strength. The Shuvas moved, shocked, and destroyed whatever got in their way. Their Warrior class was diminished, and all that were left were the brothers, monks and priests, who fought valiantly and as well as they could.

The only ones that were protecting the shield as two Giten entered the temple were: Vquin, Panqvuin, and twin Brothers Shu and Hsu. The many tentacles threat did not expect the smell of incense wafting in the room. The scent seemed to be a narcotic to them and they were lulled into a state of hallucination. They were soon flung into the walls a sickening splat was heard as they slowly sank to the floor, never to move again.

"Damn idiotic fools." A voice growled from the shadows of the hall. The foursome gathered closer together, there back to the Iyontenshen.

"I do believe that is mine." Even though the voice wasn't growling, it was quiet, matter of fact, grated, and it made a chill run up Vquin's spine. 

"Never!" The rarely used voice of Hsu shouted, "It shall never be used for evil!"

The laugh that came afterwards made Vquin's blood run cold. The being stepped into the light, making Panqvuin's eyes widen.

"Evil!" for one so ancient, the voice of Panqvuin had somehow taken to new effect. "The Iyontenshen will never obey you! Evil!"

The being, peach pale in comparison to the white blues of the Milluken, reddened into anger. Without warning, Shu and Hsu charged the pale person. Shu, armed with a huge hammer, slammed it at the being's left shoulder. Hsu, armed with a spear, went for the thigh on the opposite side. The creature stepped back, avoiding Hsu's spear, but could not avoid Shu's hammer completely. It caught the edge of his shoulder, making him grunt as he staggered. Then, with malice in his eyes, the creature shot out a dagger aimed for Hsu's chest. The skin boiled, smoldered and burned. The screams Hsu were making had started to cause his brother to go into a state of madness, and attacked the being again with his hammer and his claw like hand.

"MY BROTHER!" The roar shook the rafters. "MURDERING BASTARD!!"

Shu died quicker than his brother, a smoldering black hole, against his blue skin. His body slid against Hsu's body, although the acid was still eating the flesh, it had already dissolved the heart.

Vquin stood shocked. He had never seen such horror, never seen death this way. His mind was reeling out of control. Suddenly the voice of Panqvuin brought him to focus.

"Who are you?" It was more of a demand than a question. It caused the being to snicker, and Vquin felt a rush, a rise of an emotion he had never felt before. It had no real word, because it was beyond anger or abhorrence. It coursed through him even as the enemy- his enemy -replied.

"I am Phin Wrenik." An evil grin came to his pink face, "And that is the last thing you will know, old fool!"

Vquin saw the evil being Phin raise his hand, aiming it at Panqvuin, and he did something forbidden to all Milluken.

He whirled around..

Phin's hand glowed.

He grabbed Iyontenshen and placed it over his forearm.

Phin let loose several sharp green energies at Penqvuin.

And Vquin, who held the Iyontenshen across his arm in front of Panqvuin, blocked them. Panqvuin's eyes widened, even he had ever touched the Iyontenshen, being that it was considered a religious artifact. It was enforced so as young or misguided Warriors would not touch it or think to give them power. Being highly religious species, they never touched it, but prayed.

Iyontenshen glowed in shades of lime and yellow, the shades that it would turn when Vquin would pray. 

"The Iyontenshen will never be yours Phin!" Vquin's voice seemed to have changed. It was strong, loud, and filled with determination, even his stature had changed. Phin growled as the Iyontenshen's shade of yellow brightened and flashed forewords a great light, blinding him. Panqvuin grabbed Vquin's hand and dragged him to the edge of the altar. He shoved Vquin inside just before a cold slice of a blade sliced against the elder's back. Vquin scream was loud, but no louder than when a violet tendril snaked out from behind him....

**************

Jamilah stared at the still cabbit. It was obviously in shock, probably when the rice cooker lost a piece of its self and shorted out. She gently picked up the poor creature and rubbed its chest vigorously, to stimulate breathing. The creatures still didn't move so she gave it a sound pat where she assumed its heart was. It made a hollow thud. Jamilah headed out to a back door and sat down, rubbing vigorously again.

"C'mon cutie, breathe from me." Jamilah whispered, and blew a sharp breath at the cabbit's nose before giving another pat.

"I know someone there is going to miss you honey. C'mon now." The patting produced the same thudding, and the cabbit coughed harshly. It began to breathe in short rapid gasps. Jamilah placed it over her shoulder, giving Ryo-oki rubs up and down her back, and was rewarded with a weak "Miya."

"Where's Ryo-oki!" The alarmed voice of Sasami came to Jamilah's ears as she stepped inside. Sasami saw the brown behind and white tuft of a tail on Jamilah's shoulder and the tears began to brim again.

"She's okay!" Jamilah assured Sasami patting Ryo-oki gently. "She just needs to relax a bit." She shifted the cabbit to rest in the crook of her arm, although she saw Sasami, she made no move towards her but strayed where she was. Sasami nodded understandingly, and then perked up instantly.

"Oh, Nobuyuki is ordering take out for tonight! I hope that will be okay." Sasami's smile wasn't as bright, but it was meaningful.

"Of course it is!" Jamilah placed her free hand on the young girls shoulder as she headed towards the dining room area.

A young girl, about Sasami's height, with a lot of wild pink hair was looking about. She was getting an explanation from Tenchi and Katsuhito as to why there was a flux in electricity, while Ryoko and Ayeka were shouting in defense.

"It's all her fault!" Ryoko shouted, pointing at Jamilah, and then staked up and got into her face.

"My fault?" Her voice was quiet and even as the anger and the urge to hit someone began to reach critical.

"If you hadn't even come here You measly little-" Ryoko sneered getting nose to nose with the Masaki's visitor as she tried to wrench Ryo-oki from her arms, but two things happened.

Ryo-oki, still groggy and disoriented, bit into Ryoko's hand. And a large wooden spoon hit her in the head at the same time, making the ex-pirate see stars and at the same time clutching her hand in pain.

"It was your fault for shooting in the house." Washu thumped the wooden spoon to her palm as if daring Ryoko to argue with her. Washu caught sight of Jamilah and Ryo-oki. She looked apprehensively as she saw the young woman rub and pat the cabbit gently to relax and help her breathe.

"May I see her?" Washu asked, "I'll need to run a full diagnostic on her to make sure nothings wrong."

Jamilah gently nudged the cabbit into Washu's open hands. Washu headed and opened the cupboard door under the stairs, "Tell me when dinner's here." She said over her shoulder and closed the door, leaving Ryoko in a daze.

The delivery came and they soon began to eat. After they had finished cleaning what they could Ryoko and Ayeka sat on either side of Tenchi, shooting evil looks at each other and at Jamilah, who sat between Sasami and Katsuhito. She was having a pleasant conversation with the young girl and old priest, talking about her home, her brother and her mother. No one was really noticing that Tenchi wasn't getting uneasy with Ryoko and Ayeka grabbing him, but rather was glowering at the American girl with extreme distaste.

"It's too bad the kitchen blew up, Sasami." Jamilah finished up her spring roll as was about to get another of the delicious rolls from one of the plates.

A pair of chopsticks met against hers over the same spring roll, and broke her sticks in half. She followed the length of her arm, glowering, and was only slightly surprised at seeing a male hand holding the offending chopsticks. A gasp sounded out as the rest of the people at the table all stared at Tenchi. Jamilah couldn't hold her anger any longer at her pen pal's attitude towards her.

"What Is Your PROBLEM?!!!!" the roar that came out of her mouth startled her hosts as she emphasized the word "problem" by slamming her fists, one still clenching the broken chopsticks, as she leaned over the table.

"Your the Problem!" Tenchi shouted, leaning over the table, scowling at her.

"What?" She couldn't believe that he could be so pigheaded, "Look you didn't have to come and get me so don't tell me that I'm the problem! You're the one who has the problem- with girls!"

As they kept arguing, Ayeka and Ryoko were staring in dumbfounded disbelief at the two.

"Have you been kidnapped?" Ryoko was the first to speak, or rather whisper, towards Ayeka.

"No." Ayeka answered slowly, still staring at Tenchi's back as the shouting match continued. "Are you on the brink of death?"

"Not unless you consider getting bitten by Ryo-oki." Ryoko replied.

"You know what? My brother was right about you! You're either a pussy whipped freak or gay!"

"That interesting coming from a little lying tomboy!"

_"Okama!"_ Jamilah growled, as Tenchi's face got red.

"_Busu! Otemba!_" Tenchi shouted, making the color drain out of Nobuyuki and his grandfather's face. And made the others, Washu had entered in the middle of the verbal fight, stare in disbelief

"You wanna fight, _baka_?" Jamilah stabbed down her busted chopsticks and let them loose.

"Outside!" Tenchi motioned with his head towards the burnt out doorway.

"Ya damn right!" Jamilah lapsed into English slang as they headed out the door. Everyone got up and went after them as they headed to the expansive deck at the lake, where the two were standing several feet apart from each other.

++++++++++++++++

Trever looked up at the clear night. It seemed that every star in the sky glittered down at the campground. Corbin had just given him the news of Jamilah's venture to Japan. It was hard to understand as to why she hadn't told anyone, especially him, but then those fools who thought they had a chance would most likely have tried to do something foolish. The wind had kicked up and chill ran through him, slightly unnoticed, as he was lost in thought. 

The sound of light bells and hefty weighted feet drew his attention to the present; he turned to meet one of many interesting people in his circle. The woman was tall and hearty, her dark mocha skin made her teeth glow white in the firelight. She had long changed her hair from fashionable micro braids to more manageable thick ones.

"Whas up, Trever! Haven't seen you in awhile!" Her voice boomed out, making Trever smile.

"How ya been?" Trever replied with a Texan drawl and hugged the woman.

"We missin' someone? She gonna show?" she replied, returning his hug.

"Not now, But I hope she'll come in soon.." He replied looking past the woman at the crowd of people, when he noticed two bushes deciding to uproot themselves and scurry across the pathway and towards him. 

"You go and enjoy yourself Sohn." Trever smiled at her and pointed towards a few others starting a fire, as one of the bushes got closer.

"AH_HAH!" A shadow popped up and came face to face with him, making Trever literally jump out of his skin.

"What do you-?" Trever has a murderous look as he squinted his eyes and a pair of eyeglasses came into focus.

"So that why she left!" Zach shouted, fixing his glasses on his face

"It's all you fault!" Another voice came in from the bush.

"My fault?! How could it be my fault?" Trever growled, clutching to his staff.

"You- you're a pagan! A WITCH!"

The laugh that came out was hollow, and it rung up into the wooded limbs of the old trees. Suddenly a branch snapped and the two interlopers looked around. Men and women, looking slightly curious at these intruders, surrounded them. Trever grinned as the woman he called Sohn, looked towards him.

"Wondered if they knew we were watching them." She then turned to the Latin looking one. "Do you your hiding in a bush of poison Ivy? Who are these fools anyway Bloodstrike?"

"B-b-b-b-b-Bloodstrike??!!" Emilio and Zach hollered out, even as they hopped out of the poison ivy bushes. Emilio began to scratch at his arm, even as Zach was stunned speechless.

Trever simply grinned, as dark blue energy seemed to glow out of his hands. With a flick of his wrists, the energy shot out, barely missing the two interlopers as it grounded itself into a boulder. 

"Madre Dios!" Emilio's eyes widened in fear.

"Impossible!" Zach sputtered, picking up his glasses from the forest floor. He had thought Trever would be a push over, they had followed him in order to find out whathe does while Jamilah was away. He had been hoping to catch Trever with another girl, but the man was either very loyal or very sneaky. When they had followed Trever to the forests to a far off campground getting into the strange garb, Emilio was sure that Jamilah had no clue that their adversary was practicing witchcraft and that she'd ditch him. However the wild thought of being caught, and now after that demonstration, and used as a sacrifice now very much did not appeal to them.

Trever simply smiled. "I'll leave you two to my Lady Écureuil."

"Eh? Who the hell is that? Your hellhound?" Emilio's voice was getting tight with panic. The surrounding people laughed as Zach frowned and then elbowed him.

"Its French for squirrel, idiot!" Zach hissed before turning to Trever. "And who the hell is Écureuil?"

"You can go home." Trever simply grinned. "Lady Écureuil shall catch up with you... when you least expect it."

The crowd began jeer, whoop and holler, causing the two to run back the main campsites, and the laughing crowd dispersed to finish preparations.

Trever frowned, he knew he shouldn't have done that but those two were getting to be nothing but trouble.

Crunching footsteps joined his as the fire began to rise. Trever turned and smiled at his friend.

"You had to choose a place nearly half a mile from the bathrooms didn't you?" The male voice had a sarcastic tilt to it.

"You're the one who ate that chili. I told you Corbin." Trever said simply. "Kitty is over at the far end, waiting for you to help her with the wine setup." He added.

****** **** ** * * 

Jamilah removed her white shirt, showing a gray tank top underneath. She had gotten the shirt dirty enough with soot and animal fur, any more and she'd have a hell of a time getting the stains out. 

The others inside the Masaki household were closest to the house; only Katsuhito had gotten to the floating pier before either could make a move.

"Pigheaded pussywhipped brat!" Jamilah growled as Tenchi narrowed his eyes.

"Lying Yankee bitch!" Tenchi charged at her, swinging. She dodged, smiling cynically.

She hit him squarely in the head, making him dive face first on the wooden deck.

"Learn how speak English before you try to insult Me." she growled as Tenchi first attempt at tripping her over missed.

Lord Katsuhito, shocked at his grandson's sudden turn of attitude, could only watch as the fight ensued.

*** **************************************************** ********* **

Hihi hi!! And so far we are now done at the end of chapter 6. The fight ensues in CH7.

However, I know most of you are grabbing those Japanese dictionaries to fight out what those words were. I give much thanks to the two people who had written the books I had used for the insults- Thank you Todd and Erica G.

okama-"fag"- said to a boy who acts or dresses in a feminine manner (excuse me ten, but PINK and Pistachio?)

busu-"You're ugly"- is the worst word to say to a girl. (And being American she could be considered ugly over there)

Otemba- "tomboy"- now a days (and in the reference of the char) it's not really a bad word or insult.

And we all know what baka means so there is no reason to explain it.

Bye-bye ^___^ and please review!


	7. Chapter 7-No need for Fighting Friends

I'm SOOO sorry! I haven't seemed to be able to get my head together (no job does that to you. When last we left this story, there was going to be some major butt whupping! SO ON WARDS!! um.. Someone got the bottle of peroxide and the bandages right? **SIGHTLY LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Of Secrets and Lies

Chapter 7:

No need for Fighting Friends

All Vquin could remember was foggy, he could barely open his eyes. He was so tired but he held on to the Iyontenshen for all his worth. It didn't seem necessary. He was floating, not only in mind but also through the blackness of space, wrapped in a warm globe of something. He didn't know where he was going, but he was sure that the Holy Shield was guiding him. Vquin slept so that he wouldn't cry from sorrow and waited until the Iyontenshen would reach a destination.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

She moved fast, but allot of times Tenchi's fists grazed her. The same went for her own punches. Tenchi then changed tactics from just using his fists; to using some fancy flips and kicks. Jamilah could only grin. Was he thinking that she didn't have any fancy moves of her own? His anger was clouding his better judgment as he leapt high and aimed a singular kick. She dodged it with little difficulty, grabbing his ankle and whirling him, making him land hard against the pier.

            "Had enough Tenchi?" She asked with only a note of irritation on her voice, "Or would you like to continue being a prick?"

            Tenchi merely glared at her before her lunged at her, left fist high. Jamilah flattened her hand and dodged, Tenchi's face smacking into the hand.

All the while, Washu, Sasami, Ryoko, Ayeka were watching them, but whispers were about.

            "Bet you a bottle of sake that the girl wins." Ryoko whispered to Ayeka, who looked surprised.

            "Now why would you say that?" Ayeka asked in total surprised. "Surely Lord Tenchi will win against that earthling, remember he is a Jurian prince."

            "Oh please." Ryoko scoffed. "I know he would win against a man, or an actual enemy. But as soon as he connects, he'll stop. Embarrassed as always that he hit a woman. Then she'll finish him off."

Ayeka could only stare at her. Ryoko was right, after all Tenchi has hit her before, and had instantly regretted it. Tenchi was sure to loose, his soft nature wouldn't allow himself to hurt someone so badly. Sasami looked towards the duo and nodded her agreement, as soon as Tenchi hit her, he would apologize and they would be friends.

            The fight continued. Jamilah watched as Tenchi leap and unbelievable height and was about to attack. It also left him open- in of the worst places!

* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * 

Vquin felt the bubble he was in move fast against the cosmos. Were they being followed? Was that horrible being close? Or were they reaching a destination?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Jamilah put herself mirrored against Tenchi's flight, but her heel was halfway over the other end of the pier. To her it didn't matter though, in one movement she could end the fight- she didn't like the idea of slamming her fist against his crotch- but she figured he wouldn't think of pulling the bull he did during dinner without thinking about it.

It was then that the worst luck happened had happened to her. Jamilah felt this surge, she could explain it, but it had caused her to become temporarily catatonic.

Katsuhito's back shivered as he felt that something wasn't right. As he watched his grandson in flight, the girl mirroring his stance went frozen. She was staring at nothingness. He realized with alarm that she couldn't move in time to block the kick or even dodge it. Katsuhito saw everything a bit slower, as if not really comprehending. He saw Tenchi connect with the left shoulder; his fist flew out of nowhere and connected with the right ribcage as she fell backwards. Katsuhito felt he was moving against mud. Tenchi wasn't stopping his blows; Jamilah was still the frozen state and bending like a rag doll at his blows until he landed on his knees at the pier.

            Katsuhito ran like he had never done in so many years down the pier and dove into the lake. He heard Washu shouting something as the other girls stood stock still in shock. 

            The water was deep as he dove deep into the lake, following the bubbles of escaping air. The water was dark, too dark and freezing. _'I have to get her! Have to save her!'_ was the mantra he thought as he caught sight of a flash of white. He reached out, nearly out of breath, and caught her wrist. He yanked hard, pulling her up and close to him as he swam upwards, the moon like a beacon above the water.

Tenchi shook as he studied the panels of the pier. He heard the footsteps of Washu, Ayeka, Sasami, and Ryoko. He felt their eyes, their shock, and probably their worry for the girl who fell like a stone into the lake. 'Odd' he thought 'that even as I kicked her, it wasn't enough. Even as I hit her, it wasn't enough.' He had seen his grandfather, not even looking at him as he dove in to save her. 'He's so old.' Tenchi lifted his head to study the false calm water of the lake. 'Is he going to make it? Will he find her?'

A bubbling and finally splashing and coughing signaled the return of Katsuhito and Jamilah. He swam with sure strokes away from the pier, even as Washu and Sasami called out after him, and towards solid land. Soaking wet and freezing, Katsuhito scooped the girl into his arms with strength that belies the appearance of his age and began to head for the shrine.

            "I guess it would be better.." Ryoko said uneasily. "She would be far from the noise.. in order to heal."

            Sasami was sniffling, trying not to cry. Tenchi turned to her and extended his hand to her, which she stared at in open hatred. He realized too late what he had done, to Sasami-chan Tenchi's hand were meant to be soft and comforting, but now he hit a girl not just once. 'God how many times did I hit her? Oh...god!' Tenchi got up and ran towards the house without stopping up to his bedroom, locking the door, and wanted desperately to cry.

The girls silently treaded in. Washu went to her lab, Ryoko and Ayeka weren't even in the mood to fight, and they just went to their respective rooms. Sasami cleaned up the table as Mr. Masaki went to his room to get some work done. Ryo-oki scurried up from Washu's lab to join Sasami upstairs. She bursted into tears, clutching the cabbit and praying that Jamilah would be okay.

            Washu ran the video over and over again until she found it. Freezing the frame on he computer she could only stare in shock as the readout over layered itself about the moves that were about to happen, but it gave no indication as to why. It was an accidental slip of her fingers that expanded the frame. Washu gaped as she studied the newcomers face.

            "Was it a seizure?" Washu muttered, staring at the catatonic look the girl had. "No.. She would have instantly fallen.." 

  Then she noticed Katsuhito in the frame, and a shocking realization came over her. It delighted her, it fascinated her..

            "IT'S A NEW TEST SUBJECT!" she hollered triumphantly. And then went wild in her lab.

* * * * * * * * * ** * * 

Jamilah felt warm hands tugging off her pants, which seemed to have vacuumed itself against her body. They slipped off reluctantly, the sound of dripping water all over the place. What was happening? She felt as if she wasn't really there, or all there. Her disorientation lessened as the hands pressed and rubbed a towel over her legs. She coughed and the towel went away.

            "Are you all right, Jamilah?" The voice of the priest, which had sounded clam and full of amusement, now had a note of worry in it. Jamilah opened her eyes and then tried to focus. The dim light of a candle illuminated the room as she sat slowly and groaned. Her chest hurt so badly, she couldn't even remember where Tenchi had connected. Katsuhito's soft hands gently pushed against her shoulders, and she gently complied as her back met against huge pillows. She studied the old mans face, he could tell that he was much better at mending and bandaging young boys and only ladies ankles. Was it just she or was the old man actually blushing?

"Um, "He said before giving an authoritative cough, "Let's see how much damage Tenchi did."

            She wanted to laugh, poor old man. He wanted to help, but was embarrassed. 'He did save me.' Jamilah thought, 'A cheap thrill for him won't hurt. At least it isn't Tenchi's dad.'

 Jamilah raised her arms, and winced. "Could you get this tank off me, Katsuhito-san?"

            His mouth went totally dry as he looked at her. His mind began to wander, he had sometimes snuck a peek at the other young girls of the house, but his mind began getting seriously hentai. How long had it been since he had a woman? Twenty? Thirty or so years? As he gazed at her body her realized he realized he couldn't look at her as a girl, her curvaceous hips and breasts wouldn't let him. He had been wondering how he was going to get it off in her sleep.  

            "Of course." He replied, and she lifted her arms as high as she could go. 

Katsuhito gently grabbed the lower edges of her tank and slowly pulled up.  He nearly had a heart attack at the sight of her bra, sheer see-through tan, making her breasts look like they were on a platter. Quickly he lifted up the top away from her and went to grab the bandages and wraps. He gave a silent prayer of thanks that he had the foresight to change into dry clothing before helping her out of her own wet clothes. 

Jamilah had wanted to laugh so badly. Poor man! The priest looked so terrified, or more like his fantasy came true. Well, probably partway anyhow.

She winced and sucked in her breath a few times as Katsuhito taped up and banded her lower ribcage. He noticed the bruises starting to swell and show on her shoulders and offered to rub a salve on them, which she agreed to.

She sighed in relief as he rubbed the salve into her back; his hands were strong and sturdy. 'How could he had lifted that suitcase?' She thought as the swollen muscles began to relax. His hands began to make their way foreword and over her shoulders, she opened her arms to stretch out the muscles in the front. It was then that she turned around to thank him, but it stopped short. Her hands slowly went over her chest to cover them up as she studied Tenchi's grandpa.

            "Wh- WHAT THE HELL!" The shout echoed through out the shrine. Jamilah swallowed uneasily at the sight she was seeing. "Katsuhito?" She asked uneasily.

            "Yes?" As soon as he spoke, he realized why she had a terrified. His voice was young, no longer the raspy sound of an old man's voice. His holoshield had somehow shorted out when he rescued her from the lake. He stood stock still, staring at her.

She was looking at the real him.

* * * * * * * * * 

Tenchi wiped away the tears that did come. Whatever he must be feeling, Jamilah must be feeling very much in pain. How many times did he hit her? 3? 5? Good lord could it have been 10? It went so fast, he was so angry. He was angry and it wasn't even because of her, it was everything piling else pilling in on him. Now everyone hated him. Not even Ryoko floated in to flirt; there wasn't even a sound in the house. It was unerringly quiet; usually the karaoke machine was on late into the night. Tenchi undressed and put on his sleep clothes, and laid into his bed.

Sleep didn't claim him till several hours later.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jamilah stared at Katsuhito, has gray hair and wrinkles totally gone. In its place was a man in his early to mid thirties, with dark hair and smooth skin. He was absolutely handsome. They stood there, staring at each other. After some time, the priest looked down. Jamilah found her voice around that time. "I guess that's the reason you disguise yourself?"

Katsuhito looked up and faced her.

"You look," She replied cautiously, "Younger than Nobuyuki and I take it Tenchi wouldn't understand how you could be so young."

"Well," He said, taking off his glasses, studying her. "I really am older than I look."

"I know." She smiled at the shocked looked that passed his face, "Tenchi told me of your mother Funaho, of how young she looks and how to boggled his mind."

He nodded sagely. "I can't stop using my hologram now, too many people recognize me as an old man. And no one knows of how I really look like, so I would appreciate it if you would keep this a secret."

Jamilah nodded and then turned her back to him, "Well then, would you mind finishing up the salve? My shoulders are killing me."

**********************************************************

Okay I'm done for the moment. I'll try to finish my other work as soon as I can ok? Luvs ya all!


	8. Chapter 8: Morning

Hi there! Thank you for the reviews! As stated Tenchi Muyo! I do not own, but others in this story are. So lets get it going!

Of Secrets and Lies

Chapter 8

Morning

Jamilah opened her eyes cautiously. The sun was filtering through the paper windows of the tiny office/home behind the shrine in a soft pink. She shifted and was rewarded with a sharp pain, causing her to give a small shout.  She was lying flat on her back, staring at the wooden ceiling for a few moments before Katsuhito footsteps were felt more than heard towards her, and she heard a chuckle. His face came into her view, the old man holograph now in placed. She grinned as she tried to lift her hand toward him, swinging it cat like. "Don't take me out coach, I can still beat 'em."

This caused the priest to laugh while avoiding the playful swipes of her hand. "I think you're a couple of hours late for that young lady." The old voice was back again too. She stared up at him, only being able to shift from her neck up. 

"Take you long to fix it?" She asked, trying to now to sit up and failing miserably. 

"Not long." He replied as he kneeled down to help her. Pacing his hands on her back, the faint scent of the salve still on her skin. "Though I've never had to worry about it not working, so it took most of the knight. But why are you trying to even move?"

She seemed to blush, and instantly wanted to bite his tongue about that last remark. 

"Besides the obvious?" She groaned as together they got her sitting upright, "Tomorrow I have a very long day. I'm supposed to meet with Mister Nagan, the person whose hiring me, and I have to pick up Winter Bolt. And probably will have to perform the same day. I have no choice, I've got to be able to move."

She stayed upright for a moment, before she got hr legs under her. Katsuhito placed a spare jacket over her to cover her up.  She threaded her arms through the sleeves with his help as she stood up, wincing as her body straitened up. He lead her towards the bathroom, "I think it might be best to not go to the house until you're able to walk and move on your own. Meanwhile, I'll stat on breakfast."

Sasami hurried through the ritual of making breakfast. Usually she was humming and enjoying herself but toady she felt out of sorts. Yesterday's activities had unnerved her, but she hopped that everyone wouldn't mind breakfast being served early. She wanted to go to the shrine and see if Jamilah was okay, she looked so cold and lifeless when grandpa picked her up. Sasami poured some miso soup into a large thermos before heading out. "Everyone BREAKFAST IS READY! MOVE IT BEFORE IT GETS COLD!" she hollered before opening the door and sliding it shut.

Ryoko leapt out of bed, thudding her head against a barrister as Sasami shouted. She got dressed quickly and phased to head out towards the bathroom, she glanced at Tenchi's door and for a brief moment thought to go in and wake him. She walked right passed the door to the bathroom, shutting the door. 

Ayeka was also rudely awaken by Sasami's hollering. And she was just as irritated as she too, got dressed. Ayeka opened the door in time to see Ryoko staring at Tenchi's door. She was about to holler at the space pirate, when Ryoko just walked away from it. "Huh?" Ayeka was totally flabbergasted as Ryoko shut the bathroom door soundly behind her. She stared at the door as well, and then remembered why it all felt so surreal. Tenchi had actually hit a woman. Sweet, wonderful, gentle Tenchi had hit a woman and didn't stop. He didn't even _looked_ in his grandfather's direction when he had dragged the poor girl's body from the lake. She had caught the face of Katsuhito when he lifted the American girl up. It was a mask she had seen their father wear when he was terribly angry. But her father had Mother and Mother Funaho to calm and sooth the King of Jurai's rage. Her older brother had no one and for some reason, that made her very sad.  She blinked and saw that Tenchi was staring back at her. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even hear Tenchi. She bowed, rather stiffly, "If you'll excuse me, Lord Tenchi, breakfast is getting cold." And with that she straitened up and walked into the bathroom, whose door had simply opened up when Ryoko phased down to the dining area. 

Tenchi looked down as to his feet as Ayeka went into the bathroom. He had woken up to the sound of Sasami as well, but was reluctant to even leave his room, but hunger got the better of him and he dressed. He waited for Ayeka to be done, so that he could talk to her. He waited for a few minutes before the door clicked open.  

"Ayeka." Tenchi began, noticing that she seemed to have a taken on the mask that years of royalty had learned to take on. "About yesterday. I'm sorry.."

"My Lord Tenchi." Her voice had taken a cold distant edge to it. "It is not I nor anyone else in this household you should be apologizing to." And with that, she walked down the stairs to breakfast. Tenchi didn't know what was worse, his own guilt or the fact that the girls were distant towards him. He went into the bathroom and quietly shut the door.

Sasami clung to the thermos of hot Miso soup, hoping that Katsuhito hadn't made the soup yet. She had added something extra special to the breakfast miso, so that Jamilah would feel better. She got the office and home part of the shrine where she knew they would be and knocked. Katsuhito, who studied the young girl and the thermos in her hands, greeted her. Sasami's mouth went dry for a moment before smiling; "I brought some soup for you too. Um how is she?"

The priest shook his head, "Not to well. I'm afraid she's still asleep and I don't know when she'll be awake or even accepting visitors. However I'll take the soup in and wait until she's better."  He noticed the tears about to form in her eyes, "Now, now Sasami. We must think positive and I'm sure she'll thank you for the miso when she's able to wake up." Sasami took on a brave face and smiled, "Alright then! I'll tell everyone to think positive!"

Sasami was about to run down the shrine steps when the priest's voice followed after her.

"Tell Tenchi he doesn't have any chores today, nor is there any sword practice."

**  **  **  * * * * * * 

Katsuhito hid he grin very well. He decided for Jamilah to play on their sympathies for a while. He turned into his house to finish up the breakfast he prepared. 

Jamilah sighed blissfully as she slid into the hot bath. It had been a seriously royal pain to undo the bandaging in order to bathe and then set up the tub but it was well worth it. The hot water seeped into her skin, relaxed her muscles oh she just fall asleep right here in the tub. This was just what the doctor ordered. She sighed loudly as she flexed her back side to side and moved her shoulders. After awhile, the water-cooled and her stomach demanded food. She slowly got up and grabbed a towel. She found her clothing, dry and waiting for her. She shuffled them on with a little pain and walked around to find that breakfast was already set. She sat down as Katsuhito did the same. There were individual bowls all set since there was just the two of them. They ate in silence for a while before talking about various things, about how she got to be in Japan and what it was like in the states.  When breakfast was done, she helped clean up. "Sasami came here earlier today. She brought in the miso soup."

"That was real sweet of her." Jamilah placed the dished way after she dried them.

"I think she was more hoping that se would be able to see you herself." Katsuhito ventured further. "But I think it even does Tenchi a bit of good to worry."

Jamilah could only shake her head. "Tenchi has enough to be worried about." She winced as she stretched out to place the bowls further back.

** ** ** * *** * * 

"What? No chores?" Tenchi looked shocked at Sasami who could only nod. He thought he would have gotten double, heck, quadruple the chores for what he did. Not that he didn't deserve it mind you.

"Yeah and he also said not to bother coming to practice too." Sasami finished eating. Ryoko and Ayeka were actually on opposite sides of the table, not even a growl was heard at the table. 

"Grandpa must be really mad at me." Tenchi wondered out loud as his father up and left for work.

"No" Nobuyuki replied as he shut the door, "Just disappointed."

Those words made Tenchi feel even worse as he went out towards the lake, leaving a half eaten breakfast behind. He studied the water; it seemed so calm and serene. He really wanted to apologize to her, to let her know that it was his entire fault and make it up to her in someway. His feet seemed to wander him off towards somewhere while he thought. It was late afternoon before he came across one of the fields nearby the carrot patches. It had various late spring and early summer flowers all over the place. He smiled, he might get into trouble by the other girls, but then again he never had seriously hurt them.

** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Jamilah sighed as she leaned back. She felt a bit stiff but other than she could move without much problems. She had just done a few stretching exercises earlier in the afternoon before deciding to sit down. The shrine was beautiful, and the sunset was beginning to border on spectacular. The wind went over her bare arms, the promise of a warm night whispering to her senses. The priest had long since gone back to working in his office and she was left alone to just be with her thoughts. 

Tenchi went around the back and saw her, leaning back on her hands, her eyes closed as he setting sun tainted her skin pink. He suddenly felt very shy and terribly embarrassed of himself. The setting sun couldn't hide the horrible bruises up her arms, and he knew that there were more under her clothing. He had reread all the letters, and he found the point where Corbin ended and where she began, and read between her lines. She wasn't some girl with hope of only marriage. She had another place she wanted to be, she was a mystery that wanted to stay a mystery and that gave him the strength to walk towards her. He slowly placed the wild flowers under her face, and saw take in a deep breath. She opened her eyes, a fascinating mix of greens and blues seeing him. He felt the heat rise to his face. 

"Tenchi." Her voice didn't sound angry, just hurt. She watched him as the blush slowly faded as she took the bouquet of wild flowers from his hands.

"I-I'm sorry, Jamilah." He stammered out. "I had no right to be angry at you. I shouldn't have taken all my problems out on you I'm sorry I didn't stop hitting you, I'm sorry that I didn't save you from the lake, I'm sorry.."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and it squeezed. He looked at her, and she smiled, the setting sun making her hair take on deep reds and her skin gold. "I'm sorry y too. For not being as honest as I could be. And I'll forgive you if you'll forgive me."

He had the unerring urge to hug her, but she distanced herself and took his hand in hers. "Forgiven." He said.

Katsuhito, once known as Yosho, watched in silence at the sight before him. Jamilah had not bore any malice towards his grandson and that was rare, unrequited friendship.."

**************************** ******************************************** ******************************

Okay I know it GOT CORNEY! But don't worry; things are still in the mix!! See ya!


End file.
